Nereid Sefira Una
Nereid Sefira Una is a major Traveler character in the Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character * Flurutus: Major Character * Flurutus: Exitus: Major Character Personality Neri is a rather stoic individual, showing little emotion on his face that isn't some sort of serene indifference. He tends to view the world merely as "another day in the workplace," focused on simply recording all that he sees rather than forming any sort of attachment. He is there simply because he feels his work is necessary so that the future may learn, though in truth harbors resentment towards it because of the trying times the world currently faces. His inner optimist hopes that one day these bitter days will end and he can write more hopeful histories in the future, but his more prevalent pessimist tells him it will never change. Because he is simply around to record what he sees in the world, he never really goes out of his way to really get to know anyone around him. Neri is there simply because history must be written down, and honestly, this is just the way he likes it. Being essentially immortal, he has no interest in befriending anyone that will die so much sooner than him, and wishes to save himself the grief of it. In that way, he is a rather lonely soul, but takes comfort in knowing that his brothers and sisters will persist along with him. Unfortunately, he also sees that his brothers and sisters, and by extension, himself, are capable of death - usually at the hands of other races. And because of that, Neri just has no interest in befriending those of the brutish races that would do such things to his family. In particular, he dislikes Devils, as he feels their malevolence is just as much to blame on the state of the world as the awful attitudes of humans; as well as the fact that The One, he feels, is a bad influence upon his mother. Background The 3491st child of Zero, the first Traveler, Neri lived a rather standard life in the Wanderer's Palace. Like all others, he was raised alongside his many brothers and sisters by Zero, and some of his fondest memories are of the times he spent with her when he was a child. Like all Travelers, he was formally educated on the ways of the Waking World, and observed that the news he had heard of the events happening in the world often times reflected in the weather in the surrounding Lunar Abyss. But most of all, Neri enjoyed the Library within the Palace. It was an ever growing collection of knowledge, constantly being compounded with new volumes and information. The Waking World was still young, but so much was still being learned of it, and new races seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork constantly. He stayed within the Library, working there and maintaining the stacks for his first century of life. But towards the middle of his second century, Neri had decided that he wished to contribute to the ever growing compendium of knowledge within the Wanderer's Palace. Even though he knew the world was growing increasingly more dangerous and that his mother hated her children leaving the Palace, Neri felt that this was something he had to do. History, after all, would prove to be an incredibly important thing for the future of all races, and who better to document it than someone who could live through it all - especially someone who's own magical ability specialized in text. Soon after he'd come to this decision, he left the Wanderer's Palace. The first few years weren't so bad. Everything was fresh and new, and Neri found that simply reading things in text wasn't always a clear indicator of the way things actually were. There were times he "died" simply for making a rather stupid mistake, which a return to the Wanderer's Palace easily fixed. But as Neri gradually grew more and more used to the Waking World and constantly recorded, things had begun to lose their luster. The Waking World proved itself to be even more dangerous than he had initially thought, and the Traveler was now seeing firsthand the reality of what his mother had dealt with everyday. It was easy to see how she had become so overprotective of her children. Nonetheless, Neri stood fast in his own mission, despite how much pain it brought him. Emotional pain in seeing those he got close to die, physical pain in experiencing "death" in being caught up in the growing violent tensions between the many races. More recently, Neri almost wordlessly writes his histories down, going up to people and asking them only what he needs to get his information and facts correct. He never stays in one place for long, moving on as soon as he's sure that the next bit of history can be found elsewhere. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Travelers Category:Unaffiliated Category:Rei the Wannabe Ninja Category:FlurutusSeries